An information processing apparatus that enables a hardware resource to operate is utilized, the hardware resource being specified by authority information in a plurality of mounted hardware resources. The authority information includes, e.g., information for specifying the hardware resource that is permitted to operate. The authority information is also referred to as an activation key or a license key.